Current encryption standards are predominantly implemented in server-type resources in which data is sent to a central server and encrypted as a backend process. A decryption key is then sent to the end user for local use. Such methods fail to address direct peer-to-peer environments such as communication between mobile devices, including CDMA, UMTS, GSM, LTE and other formats as well as communications over WIFI, WI-MAX, variants of 802.11x, and emerging standards.